


Bendy and the Ink Machine: The Start

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, He isn't corruped yet, How bendy came into the world, Other, Sweet pure demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Where did Bendy really come from?This is only a short story I wrote on 4/8/2018 at 12:47 am.





	Bendy and the Ink Machine: The Start

In the studios of Joey Drew, the said person was in the candlelit room. A book was beside him called The Illusion of Living. The black pentagram is drawn in ink on the floor and the demon plush right in the middle. “This will be the third time he will be summoned. If this doesn’t work, I quit.” The man sat down Crist-crossed on the wooden floor and sighed.

“Bendy! This is your creator speaking! If you hear me, rise from the symbol and greet me with open arms!” Joey said as a cracked smile appeared on his face. The plush by the pentagram started to shake as the lights flickered on and off. A small moan was heard from the floor as Joey’s face turned into worry. ‘Please please work this time.’

Bendy P.O.V  
I was sleeping under a tree in Tombstone Picnic. All that thinking about how to get back at Boris made me tired, suddenly a black hole appeared from under me, and I fell in. I started to wave my arms, panicking. Where was I going? My back was on a wooden floor as a shocking pain went through my body. A small moan left my lips as I picked myself up from the ground and dusted off my pants. Slowly, I looked around the room and then at the man in front of me. Instead of opening my mouth to speak, I pulled on the sleeves of his shirt.

Normal P.O.V  
Bendy pulled on Joey’s shirt sleeve hard to make sure he got his attention. Joey looked up at the demon and quickly pushed himself back. “B-Bendy?” He asked with a confused voice. Bendy promptly nodded at the man’s question. Joey slowly got right back in front of Bendy and smiled. “Well, welcome to the real world Bendy. I’m Joey Drew.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this one https://www.deviantart.com/thatonefandomwriter/art/Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine-The-Start-739403204. This is where you can find most of my stories.


End file.
